Various devices for displaying signs and banners are known m the art. However, such devices desire improvement in that they are typically unduly heavy or awkward or difficult to assemble and use. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for displaying signs and banners and, particularly signs and banners made of non-rigid sheet materials.
The present invention relates to a display system.
In a preferred embodiment, the display system includes a banner made of a flexible, non-rigid sheet material, and including a plurality of elongate sleeves; and a frame system to support the banner.
The frame system includes a pair of horizontal frame members and a pair of vertical frame members, each slidably positionable within one of the sleeves, with each frame member having a length greater than the length of the sleeve into which it is positionable. The vertical frame members each include a pair of spaced apart receivers thereon for receiving ends of the horizontal frame members.
At least one of the receivers is a quick-release receiver having a blind bore portion adjacent one of the vertical frame members and configured to receive an end portion of one of the horizontal frame members, a partial sidewall portion which extends outwardly from the blind bore portion and away from the one of the vertical frame members so as to partially surround the one of the horizontal frame members when such frame member is received by the quick-release receiver when the system is assembled, and an opening provided in the partial sidewall portion so as to permit passage of the horizontal frame member.
To remove the one of the horizontal frame members from the quick-release the receiver, the frame member may be retracted away from the quick-release receiver a distance sufficient to position the end portion of the one of the horizontal frame members adjacent the opening such that the one of the horizontal frame members may then be moved laterally through the opening and removed from receivership with the quick-release receiver.
The structure of the quick-release receiver provides a stable receiver for maintaining the display system in an assembled state during use, yet facilitates desired disassembly and re-assembly of the system such as when changing out the banner.